User blog:Starrygrays/Pete x Annie: Love Guides the Way (Requested by K9)
It was a warm evening in India, as Pete and Annie were taking a walk in the sunset. They had returned to the first house they were in for a short visit, and decided to see the town once again. Pharmese had wanted to go shopping for some goods in the markets, and Jim offered to go with her there, as it may be dangerous. Annie smiled as she looked at Pete, and then the ring on her hand.They were recently engaged, and after the horific events of being in the prision, couldn't wait for the wedding. Annie knew, God would lead her and Pete in the right path for this marriage. They had approached a few small houses on the sand they were walking on, and some children recognized them. A small boy, barely the age of 5 ran over to them. He did not speak fluent English, but in his native language spoke. "You are the people who preach about God!" He exclaimed in awe. Though Pete and Annie may have not known, the news of them and their friends preaching about Christianity had spread fast while they were gone. Pete smiled, and spoke to the boy in his language. "Yes, we are, would you like to hear a verse from the Bible?" He asked. The boy nodded his head in excitement, as he sat down on a rock to listen to Pete. The rest of the children had heard him, and some adults. A girl who was about 11, and spoke decent English, walked over to them. She had noticed the ring on Annie's ring finger, and gasped. "You are getting married?" She asked in curiosity. Pete, who had read a few verses to the young boy, had stopped reading for a moment. Annie smiled, and knelt to the girl's height. "Yes, in fact I am getting married to Pete, the one who's been reading the Bible verses." Annie said. The girl looked at Pete, and this time spoke in her own language. "You must be very lucky to be engaged to her." She said. "It's even more than luck, it's love." Pete said. Two twins, a boy and a girl, both aged 7 had heard and walked over. The young girl tilted her head. She, had actually spoke fluent English. "Love? How do you know if you truly love each other to get married?" She asked. Annie looked at Pete, and then the girl. "Well, love is something that you and someone else both feel for each other. It's caring for each other, getting through good and bad times with each other, and knowing that you both will always be together." She responded. "But how do you know it will all go well?" The twin of the girl asked, with confusion in his voice. Pete chuckled. "Well, sometimes we may not know what is in store for us, but we pray that all good things will happen with our marriage and love. Our love guides us in the right direction, and we have the Lord to lead us through the right path." He said. Annie held Pete's hand, and nodded her head in agreement. "Yes, if two people truly love each other, their love with always help them through both the good and bad in life, as love is met with challenges. And, we pray to God to help us, as he always helps those who are good and are in need of help to find the right way." She said. The young girl grinned. "God is the one who will help you with your marriage, how incredible!" She said in joy, her brother, and the other girl agreeing. The parents of the children had called for supper, and the children waved goodbye and ran off. Annie and Pete also waved goodbye, and then started to walk again. "Those children had many questions." Pete said with a laugh. "Yes, but I'm glad we could help them understand love a little bit more." Annie said, and then she sighed in happiness. "I can't wait for our wedding day." She said. Pete gave Annie a peck on a cheek. "Neither can I, and I know that God, and our love will guide the way for us." He said. Category:Blog posts